With A Thankful Heart
by FlipChick23
Summary: Bo and Tamsin celebrate Thanksgiving by inviting the gang over for Thanksgiving dinner


With A Thankful Heart

**A/N: I own none of these characters, except Taryn and Ava. Happy Canadian Thanksgiving **

It was a beautiful Thanksgiving morning when Bo woke up. This was the first Thanksgiving she and Tamsin were hosting. The smell of bacon and pancakes wafted up from the kitchen. Bo quickly threw on her kimono and headed downstairs. When she got to the kitchen she found Ava and Kenzi sitting at the island.

"Morning ladies" Bo said as she went to the fridge to pour herself a glass of juice.

"Morning Bo" Ava said with her mouthful of pancake.

"Here BoBo. I made you a plate and put it in the oven to keep warm" Kenzi said removing Bo's plate from the oven, and setting it down on the island.

"Thanks Kenz. So Tamsin said she'd be home around lunch and she's taking care of the turkey, Ava, you and I are on pie detail, and Kenzi you still making your Russian dish?" Bo asked sitting down.

"Yup. One Russian cucumber and radish salad coming up" Kenzi said drinking her coffee.

Bo looked down at her plate, "Uh Kenz? The bacon looks a little um…crispy" Bo said as she looked at the burnt bacon.

"Uh…yea, sorry, I kinda go distracted trying not to burn the pancakes."

"That's fine, at least the kitchen is still standing" Bo said smiling as she ate her pancakes.

After breakfast Bo went up to her room to change. She threw on some yoga pants, and grabbed a t-shirt from her drawer. Before she pulled the t-shirt over her head, she looked in the mirror and smiled.

'Well this just became a little harder to hide.' She thought pulling the t-shirt over her head. The t-shirt was a form-fitting shirt to begin with, but now, it seemed to accentuate Bo's little 9-week baby bump. The only people who knew about the baby were Tamsin, Kenzi and Trick. Bo threw a sweater on over top and it hid her bump. She finished getting ready and headed down stairs.

"Ready to make this pumpkin pie Ava?" Bo asked as she entered the living room.

"Yup. Then Kenzi said she'd take me to the park" Ava said as she followed Bo to the kitchen.

"It's a great day for the park." Bo said as she began taking ingredients out of the cupboards. Kenzi used this time to go and shower and change. Ava ran and turned on the radio before they started baking.

"Bo, did you do this with your mom when you were my age?" Ava asked as she mixed some ingredients in a bowl.

"I did. I loved baking pie with my mom. We'd enter a cherry pie every year at the cherry festival, and pumpkin pie was a Thanksgiving tradition in my house. Do you bake with your mom?"

"Mom doesn't like to bake. She can cook good though," Ava said as she helped Bo pour in some more ingredients.

"Yea, Tamsin doesn't like to bake either."

"When you and Tamsin have kids, are you going to bake with them?" Ava asked not realizing that was a closer reality then she knew.

"Maybe. But not until they are older. But don't worry, I will always find time to bake with you" Bo said smiling and giving Ava a kiss on her head.

"Good" Ava said smiling as they continued to make the pie.

Around 10:30 Kenzi and Ava were getting ready to leave for the park.

"Ok BoBo, the kid and I are off to the park" Kenzi said grabbing car keys.

"Have fun, and Kenz, please be careful on the swings" Bo said, remembering the last time Kenzi was on the swings at the zoo, and she fell off them. Kenzi replied with something in Russian that Bo could only imagine was inappropriate for a 7 year old to be hearing.

"Bye. We'll be back later, and yes, _mom,_ we will be carful" Kenzi said as they headed out the door.

Bo decided to take this time to tidy the house up a bit before Taryn, Trick, Hale, and Dyson joined them for dinner. She removed her sweater, plugged her I-pod in, and selected a playlist. Bo was busy dusting and cleaning up the dinning room when Tamsin came through the door a short time later.

"Hey!" She called above the music.

"Hey!" Bo replied going and turning down the music.

"Busy morning?"

"Not really. Kenzi made breakfast for her and Ava, and saved me some, and then Ava and I made a pie, and now Kenzi and Ava are at the park" Bo replied giving Tamsin a kiss. Tamsin stood back with her arms wrapped around Bo's waist. She looked down at her wife.

"Well, this is new" Tamsin said smiling as she placed her hand on Bo's little baby bump.

"I noticed it while I was getting dressed this morning. Now I have no idea what I'm wearing tonight, but yoga pants would be fabulous." Bo said putting her arms around Tamsin's shoulders.

"Isabeau Denis. You are not wearing yoga pants to Thanksgiving dinner tonight. I don't care how fancy they are," Tamsin added, knowing Bo would try to suggest the "dressy stretchy pants" as she called them.

"Buzz kill. What does that leave me with then? My leather pants are getting a little tight, and I'm thinking most of my dresses will be tight."

"We'll find something. But right now, we could either take advantage of having the house to ourselves or have lunch" Tamsin suggested already knowing the answer when Bo's eyes flashed blue.

"Race you up stairs" Bo said as she untangled herself from Tamsin before turning to dash up the stairs. Tamsin was too quick and scooped Bo up before she had a chance to get a step in. Bo yelped then started laughing as Tamsin carried her up the stairs to their room, kicking the door closed before landing with Bo on the bed. An hour later, Bo and Tamsin were back downstairs; Tamsin was taking care of the turkey, while Bo continued cleaning. Kenzi and Ava arrived shortly after.

"How was the park?" asked Bo as Kenzi and Ava made their way to the kitchen.

"Lots of fun" Ava said as Kenzi poured two glasses of water for them.

"You two stink, by the way" Tamsin said coming to give Ava a hug.

"Yea, we really worked up a sweat didn't we?" Kenzi said. Ava nodded in reply.

"How 'bout you two go get cleaned up? Ava you're mom should be here in 3 hours" Bo suggested.

"Ok" Ava said.

"Lets go. Maybe after Kenzi can do your hair" Tamsin said as they headed upstairs.

Kenzi went to sit by Bo before Bo said "I love you Kenz, and please don't take this the wrong way, but you really do stink and it's making me queasy" Bo said turning from Kenzi.

"Rude. Fine I'll go shower. I definitely don't want to be cleaning succubarf up," Kenzi said as she headed to shower.

A short time later, everyone was sitting on the couch watching _Despicable Me_ and Kenzi was braiding Ava's hair. After the movie finished, everyone got changed. Bo had found a dress that fit and wasn't tight, Tamsin was dressed in nice jeans and a top, and Kenzi had opted for her tall boots, black skirt and purple shirt.

Trick, Dyson and Hale arrived around 5pm and Taryn arrived half an hour later.

"Hi, sorry I'm late. I had to shower when I got home, long story. Happy Thanksgiving" She said hugging Bo and Tamsin as she entered.

"Mom!" Ava called running to the foyer.

"Hey sweetie. I like your hair, did you have a good day?" Taryn asked hugging her daughter.

"Uh huh! Kenzi did my hair, and she took me to the park, and Bo and I baked a pie for dessert" Ava said excitedly as she followed her mom and everyone else to the living room.

"Table looks great K-star" Dyson said when he saw the dinning room table.

"Thanks, but Ava was the one who did most of it" Kenzi said as Ava smiled.

Dinner was served around 6pm.

"Ok, well, I would just like to wish everyone a Happy Thanksgiving and thank you for joining Tamsin and I here tonight. Cheers!" Bo said as everyone clinked their glasses and they began with the salad Kenzi made. Tamsin and Bo had chosen a good menu. They started with Kenzi's Russian cucumber and radish salad, then they had the turkey with roasted potatoes, green beans and roasted carrots, and for dessert it was the pumpkin pie that Bo and Ava had made.

"If it's ok with everyone, I'd just like to quickly say what I'm thankful for." Kenzi said

"Go for it Kenz. I think we should all say what we're thankful for" Bo said as she drank her water.

"Ok, well, I'm thankful for family. I've probably said this before, but you guys have been more of a family to me, then my actual family ever was, so thank you. Bo, your turn." Kenzi said.

"Well, I'm thankful for Tamsin, for always being there for me, and for all of you, my family. You all know how to make a girl feel loved. Tamsin."

"I'm thankful, that despite my past, you all have accepted me for who I am today and not who I was. That means everything to me. Also my crazy family, Taryn?"

"I'm thankful for good health for my family, and just for all the good things in my life right now. Ava?"

"Hmmmm. I'm thankful for my mom, Tamsin, Kenzi and Bo, and good food" Ava added. They all knew how much that little girl adored Bo, Kenzi and Tamsin.

"I'll go. I'm thankful for the peace between the two sides." Hale said. "Dyson?"

"I guess I'm thankful for this opportunity to spend time with some great friends. Trick?"

"I'm thankful for my family, and for the opportunity to get to know Bo, as well as getting to know Kenzi more, and you too Tamsin." Trick said as everyone raised their glasses again.

By 8pm everyone was beginning to feel the effects of the turkey. Bo felt better knowing that if anyone asked about her bump, she could pass it off as a food baby. After everyone had left, Kenzi, Tamsin and Bo cleaned up.

"Well, for hosting our first Thanksgiving, I think we did a pretty darn good job" Bo said as she loaded the dishwasher.

"I agree. Everything was great. Good job on the turkey TamTam" Kenzi said as she washed the pots and pans.

"Thanks Kenz. Your salad was delicious by the way," Tamsin said as she put the left over turkey in aluminum foil, and the left over vegetables in tupper wear containers.

They had the kitchen tidied up by 9:30 and were all in bed shortly after.

"So, our first Thanksgiving as a married couple, pretty good in my books" Tamsin said as she pulled Bo closer to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"It was. There was one thing I didn't include in what I was thankful for at dinner tonight" Bo said looking up at Tamsin.

"I know, same thing I'm thankful for but didn't say anything about" Tamsin said as she laid her hand on Bo's abdomen. Bo's hand quickly followed suit.

"This time next year, there'll be an additional place set at the table," Bo said smiling and yawning.

"Yes there will be"

"Happy Thanksgiving Tamsin. I love you" Bo said closing her eyes and letting the turkey carry her off to sleep.

"Happy Thanksgiving Bo, and baby. I love both of you so much" Tamsin said kissing the top of Bo's head.

That night, both women fell asleep with their hands covering their baby. They had a lot to be thankful for this Thanksgiving.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it. Happy Canadian Thanksgiving **


End file.
